


The Man's Chocolate

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Cute Ending, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 18:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19676899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS The Under-dwellers micro. A smile appeared on the Sewer King's face after many children appeared with valuables and chocolate.





	The Man's Chocolate

I never created Batman TAS.

A smile appeared on the Sewer King's face after many children appeared with valuables and chocolate. ''Lots and lots of pretties for your king. Lots and lots of sweets. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.''

The Sewer King devoured every chocolate before he winced. He thought his children smiled and exchanged glances.

THE END


End file.
